A, hoist is known in the art to comprise a winding drum, a reduction gear, a two-position clutch, and a control mechanism Inventor's Certificate U.S. Ser. No. 1,505,886, cl. Pub. 1989. This hoist does not provide automatic stop of the winding drum when the hoist is switched off.
A, vehicle hoist is known in the art to comprise a winding drum mounted on two supports and a reduction gear the input shaft of the vehicle hoist is connected with the engine of the vehicle through clutch and disengageable power take-off shaft, as well as a mechanism of the winding drum switching off at unwinding of the cable A. S. Antonov. Army Vehicles. Part 2. M. Military Publisher, 1970, p. 376-385, FIG. XVII.5. This hoist has a small pulling speed, low efficiency and large specific mass (mass of hoist per maximum pulling force).
From the technical point the closest to the declared solutions the hoist driven by the transfer gearbox of a vehicle comprising a winding drum, a reduction gear, and a winding drum switching and stopping mechanisms mounted on two supports Hoist Braden MS 50: Publicity Brochures. Guide on installation, Service and Maintenance Work. This hoist has the same disadvantages as the previous one. To increase the cable pulling speed the worm reduction gear ratio was reduced. The reduction gear became non-self-breaking that caused the necessity of installation of additional brakes: on the winding drum, on the worm of the reduction gear, and on the drive that complicates the construction and control, reduces the reliability of the hoist and increases its specific mass.